Funds are requested for the acquisition of a Philips CM-12 transmission electron microscope with ancillary equipment, as part of a larger interdisciplinary plan to complete an electron microscope facility dedicated to the life sciences in the School of Science at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. Currently the only complete EM facility on campus is in the Materials Science Department of the School of Engineering, and it is dedicated to non-biological (primarily metallurgic and inorganic polymeric) applications. We have recently received funding from NSF which, with other institutional assets, will allow purchase of a scanning electron microscope and X-ray imaging analysis to initiate equipping such a facility. The interdisciplinary group, full-time faculty members from the Biology and Chemistry Departments and the Fresh Water Institute, consists of a nucleus of established, funded (NIH, NSF, etc.) investigators who are experienced in electron microscopy and who recognize the importance of the technique in their studies. A larger circle of investigators recognizes the value of such a facility in their work, but has not been able to explore the possibilities because of lack of training and access. The establishment of a dedicate life sciences electron microscope facility in the School of Science, with access provided for all biological research applications where the users have successfully complete a short orientation course, would benefit current research initiatives, encourage the exploration of new research directions, and foster interdisciplinary collaborations. This shared facility, in which the user-friendly Philips CM-12 would represent the single most important instrument, will be used at least 75% of the time for ongoing projects supported by NIH. Prof. Jane F. Koretz will act as Director of the facility, and will have overall responsibility for its management. An internal advisory committee will be responsible for setting policy relating to use and support of the instruments, as well as policy establishing appropriate fee schedules which will guarantee a shared financial obligation in the facility of all users. An experienced electron microscope technician, Ms. Inga Green, will supervise day-to day operations in the facility. Cost-sharing arrangements and long-term planning is described within this proposal.